Can Naruto Sing?
by FireFox66
Summary: Naruto and co. join a singing contest... that was made by me!
1. Chapter 1

Can Naruto Sing???

(Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are walking down a road)

Naruto: I'm board… what are we going to do?

Sakura: I don't know ask emo boy.

Sasuke: I'm not emo!!!!!

Naruto: Whatever… hey what's that?

(Naruto picks up a poster)

Naruto: Says here that there's a singing contest in the village a few miles from here.

Sakura: Well let's call the others and go!

Sasuke: I'm not going.

Sakura: I'll stop calling you emo if you do it.

Sasuke: DEAL!

(A few hours later…)

Firefox66: Ok people! We have some new contestants on the show! The first one is… NARUTO?!

Naruto: Hiya.

Firefox66: umm… oook… well here are the rules. Each one of you will sing a song and then the people who review will vote for the winner! Naruto do you have a song?

Naruto: Yep!

**If you have this song play it now.**

**Someday**

**Nickelback **

**How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables**

I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Dont think its too late

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up straying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
I know you're wondering when  
I know you're wondering when

(Tons of applause)

Naruto: Thank you!

Firefox66: Ok! On our next show we will have Sakura sing!

**WELL?! What do you think???? Do you like it? Or would you like to give it to the Fox demon? All flames will be used to power Orochimaru's evil nasty experiments and we don't want that do we??????? **


	2. Chapter 2

Can Naruto Sing?

Ch.2 Sakura Sings

FF66: Hi! We're on day two of the show and before the singing starts I would like to thank **LadySakuraForest **and for reviewing!!!! Ok yesterday Naruto sang and it's Sakura's turn!!

Sakura: HI!!!!!!!! This song is for Sasuke!

(Naruto looks defeated)

Sakura: Oh sorry Naruto it's not like that. I think you'll get it when I sing the song.

(Naruto looks confused)

Sakura: umm… ok on to the song!

**Soak up the sun**

**Sheryl Crow**

**My friend the communist  
Holds meetings in his RV  
I can't afford his gas  
So I'm stuck here watching tv  
I don't have digital  
I don't have diddly squat  
It's not having what you want  
It's wanting what you've got**

I'm gonna soak up the sun  
I'm gonna tell everyone  
To lighten up  
I've got no one to blame   
For every time I feel lame  
I'm looking up  
I'm gonna soak up the sun  
I'm gonna soak up the sun

I've got a crummy job  
It don't pay near enough  
To buy the things it takes  
To win me some of your love  
Every time I turn around  
I'm looking up, you're looking down  
Maybe something's wrong with you  
That makes you act the way you do

I'm gonna soak up the sun  
I'm gonna tell everyone  
To lighten up  
I've got no one to blame   
For every time I feel lame

I'm looking up  
I'm gonna soak up the sun  
I'm gonna soak up the sun

I'm gonna soak up the sun  
While it's still free  
I'm gonna soak up the sun  
Before it goes out on me

Don't have no master suite   
I'm still the king of me  
You have a fancy ride, but baby  
I'm the one who has the key  
Every time I turn around  
I'm looking up, you're looking down  
Maybe something's wrong with you  
That makes you act the way you do  
Maybe I am crazy too

I'm gonna soak up the sun  
I'm gonna tell everyone  
To lighten up   
I've got no one to blame  
For every time I feel lame  
I'm looking up  
I'm gonna soak up the sun  
I'm gonna soak up the sun

I'm gonna soak up the sun  
Got my 45 on  
So I can rock on

(The crowd roars)

Sakura: Thank you thank you! I'll be here all week!!!!

FF66: Great job Sakura!!! Ok tomarrow… the show will not be on.

(everyone groans)

FF66: Because it's the 4th of July!!!!!!!!

(everyone starts to go to get a grill and Naruto and Sakura seem to be playing with fireworks… not good…)

FF66: Ok happy all most 4th of July!!! Or if you're in the U.K unhappy Why did the bloody Americans win day!


	3. Chapter 3

**HI once more! I hope u had a happy 4****th**** 'cuz mine sucked! (we got rained out… ACK!) **

Can Naruto sing?????

FF66: YO people! Before we get started today I would like to thank **poka **and **Sasukerules **for reviewing… ok the singer today will be Sasuke!!!

Sasuke: sigh… do if have to do this???

FF66: Yes.

Sasuke: (groans) Fine I have a song.

Sakura: Is it for some one??? LIKE ME???

Sasuke: No it's not for you.

Ino: Well is it for me????

Sasuke: NO!

FF66: Then who's it for?

Sasuke: My family…

FF66: oh…

**Ok if u have this song turn it on!!!**

**How to save a life**

**The Fray**

**Step one you say we need to talk He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back to  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
you began to wonder why you came**

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And how could I've stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
Pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

And Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And how could I've stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours, grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And how could I've stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And how could I've stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

how to save a life

how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And how could I've stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And how could I've stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

how to save a life

how to** save a life**

FF66: NICE!

Sasuke: Well I guess I'm ok…

FF66: Next time we'll have Shikamaru on the show!

Shikamaru: What a drag…


	4. Chapter 4

CAN NARUTO SING???

FF66: Hey before Shikamaru starts complaining I would like to thank neji'sgirl1236!! AND a big un-thank you to Twizzer! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU??!!! YOU SUCK! Well anyway it is the moment you've all been waiting for… (drumroll) Shikamaru will sing!

Shikamaru: What a drag…

FF66: Shut up and sing!

Shikamaru: If it means that you people will stop bothering me sure…

**PUT THE SONG ON!**

**I Don't What To Be **

**Gavin DeGraw**

**I don't need to be anything other than a prison guard's son  
I don't need to be anything other than a specialist's son  
I don't have to be anyone other than a birth of two souls in one  
Part of where I'm going is knowing where I'm coming from**

I don't want to be anything other than what I've been tryin to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and I've peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me

I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn  
am I the only one to notice  
I can't be the only one who's learn  
I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and I'll be somebody  
I'm tired of looking 'round here wondering what I gotta do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me

Can I have everyone's attention please  
if you're not like this and that  
You're gonna have to leave

I came from the mountains  
the cross of creation  
My whole situation made from clay or stone  
and now I'm telling everybody

I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and I'll be somebody  
I'm tired of looking 'round here wondering what I gotta to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me  
I DONT WANNA BE...  
I DONT WANNA BE...  
I DONT WANNA BE...  
I DONT WANNA BE...

FF66: Well… that is what you've been telling every one…

Shikamaru: DUH! I just want to be me!!

Ino: And that's being a lazy slob right?

Shikamaru: Yes! I mean… No!

FF66: sigh… this could that some time… oh! I have a suspires for all of ya!

All: WHA?

FF66: I've got the Sannin here to be judges! Jiraiya will be Randy Jackson.

Jiraiya: sup' dowg?

FF66: Keep working on that… Tsunade will be Paula Adbul. (if she can be chipper)

Tsunade: HI!!

FF66: And Orochimaru will be Simon Cowell. I know it's hard but try to be as evil as Simon.

(Orochimaru just grows)

FF66: Good job! These guys will judge in the later rounds in the contest. Oh look at the time! We got to go!

**Yes I know this ch was short… but next ch will be better! Does anyone know how to put pictures on there profile???? And if so tell me how! **


	5. Chapter 5

Can Naruto sing?!

FF66: Yo peoples! I'm back! We have only 4 more contestants on the show before you guys (and girls) vote! Today our singer is Hinata!

Hinata: Oh! Me???

FF66: Duh! Do you see any other Hinatas here??

Hinata: Good point…

FF66: I think I know who this song is for…

Hinata: Well it's for…

FF66: Naruto right?

Hinata: Well yeah…

**PUT THE FREKIN SONG ON!**

**When you're gone **

**Avril Lavigne **

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side**

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

Naruto: That was for me?

FF66: uhh.. no duh!

Naruto: Oh thanks Hinata!

Hinata: oh… no prob.

**Yes I know it was short… **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M BACK!!!!!**

Can Naruto sing???????????????

FF66: Hi! Before we get started today I would like to thank **ELIE101 **and YoshimiKurosaki for reviewing!!!!! All right today all the way from the sand village is Gaara!!!

Naruto: Gaara???!!! (Takes out knives and swords)

FF66: WOWA… no need to do that… just chill…

Naruto: You're telling me to chill??!! This guy nearly killed all of us!

FF66: I made a deal of some sort with him…

Naruto: DEAL????

Gaara: Must fight…

Naruto: Holy Crap! We're all going to die!

FF66: No… I just gave him some fan girls and he was happy… oh yeah Gaara you got a song?

Gaara: Yes and it's for this damned demon in me…

FF66: OOO…

**If u have the song turn it on… or I will let Gaara on you…**

**Little House**

**The Fray**

**She doesn't look, she doesn't see  
Opens up for nobody  
Figures out, she figures out  
Narrow line, she can't decide  
Everything short of suicide  
Never hurts, nearly works**

Something is scratching  
Its way out  
Something you want  
To forget about

A part of you that'll never show  
You're the only one that'll ever know  
Take it back when it all began  
Take your time, would you understand  
What it's all about?  
What it's all about?

Something is scratching  
Its way out  
Something you want  
To forget about

No one expects  
You get up  
All on your own with  
No one around

Something is scratching  
Its way out  
Something you want  
To forget about

No one expects  
You get up  
All on your own with  
No one around

FF66: I get it… the something scratching is the demon… that fits!

Gaara: Duh… (Whispers to Sasuke) He's as dumb as Naruto…

FF66: I heard that!!!!

Jiraiya: Dowg! That was sweet!

Tsunade: GOOD!

Orochi: Not good at all…

(Gaara's sand starts to trap Orochi…)

Orochi: I mean it was great! Please don't kill me…

FF66: Wimp… Ok only two more contestants!

FF66 and Naruto: BELIEVE IT!

**Soo… sorry this will be my last ch for like… 2 weeks…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I know it wasn't 2 weeks (I have no snece of time at all…) I just saw The Fray live! THEY ROCKED!!! X 10000000.**

Can Naruto sing…

FF66: Well we only have two more contestants before voting so now we will have Lee sing!

Lee: YEAH!

Ino: You're sure this is a good idea to let this hyper freak sing????

FF66: Well it was ether Lee or Itachi…

All: OOOO…

FF66: Yeah… I though so! So Lee what's the song about?

Lee: All the crazy stuff that's been happening!

All: ooook…

**Turn on the song…!**

**OH! Gravity **

**Switchfoot **

**There's a fracture in the color bar  
In the backseat of a parked car  
By the liquor store where the streetlight  
Keep you company till the next night**

In the same town, there's the same scar  
In the same glow of the liquor store  
By the freeway, where the headlight  
Keep her company till the next night

Oh! Gravity!  
Why can't we seem to keep it together?  
Sons of my enemies,  
Why can't we seem to keep it together?

In the back room of the pentagon  
There's a thin man with a line drawn  
With a red jaw and a red bite  
Watch the headline on the next night

Oh! Gravity!  
Why can't we seem to keep it together?  
Sons of my enemies,  
Why can't we seem to keep it together?  
Why this tragedy?  
Why can't we seem to keep it together?  
Oh! Gravity!  
Why can't we seem to pull it together?

In the fallout, the fallout  
We found out the hype won't get you through  
We're connected, connected  
I meant it, the hype won't get you through, through

Oh! Gravity!  
Why can't we seem to keep it together?  
Oh! Gravity!  
Why can't we seem to pull it together?

Why this tragedy?  
Why can't we seem to keep it together?  
Oh! Gravity!  
Why can't we seem to pull it together now?

La, Lala, La La La  
Lets pull it together

FF66: That was crazy…

Lee: Duh! That's what's it's ment to be!

**I'm really sorry this is so short I'm busy..**


	8. Chapter 8

Can Naruto Sing?'

FF66: Well we have only one more person that will sing before we vote!

Naruto: Who is it? You used all the main guys.

FF66: Ahem if you would let me finish… Shino!

Shino: 'sup?

Naruto: Hey he's not even a main guy!

FF66: Yeah well too bad!

(Naruto mumbles something under his breath)

FF66: Yo Shino u got a song?

Shino: Yep.

FF66: Is it for someone or something?

Shino: no.

FF66: Ok then…

**One Headlight**

**The Wallflowers**

**So long ago, I don't remember when  
That's when they say I lost my only friend  
Well they said she died easy of a broken heart disease  
As I listened through the cemetery trees**

**I seen the sun comin' up at the funeral at dawn  
The long broken arm of human law  
Now it always seemed such a waste  
She always had a pretty face  
So I wondered how she hung around this place**

**Hey, come on try a little  
Nothing is forever  
There's got to be something better than  
In the middle  
But me & Cinderella,  
We put it all together  
We can drive it home  
With one headlight**

**She said it's cold  
It feels like Independence Day  
And I can't break away from this parade  
**

**But there's got to be an opening  
Somewhere here in front of me  
Through this maze of ugliness and greed  
And I seen the sun up ahead  
At the county line bridge  
Sayin' all there's good and nothingness is dead  
We'll run until she's out of breath  
She ran until there's nothin' left  
She hit the end-it's just her window ledge**

**Well this place is old  
It feels just like a beat up truck  
I turn the engine, but the engine doesn't turn  
Well it smells of cheap wine & cigarettes  
This place is always such a mess  
Sometimes I think I'd like to watch it burn**

**I'm so alone, and I feel just like somebody else  
Man, I ain't changed, but I know I ain't the same  
But somewhere here in between the city walls of dyin' dreams  
I think her death it must be killin' me**

FF66: Not bad Shino!

Shino: Thanks…

FF66: Ok voteing time is here! You can vote for one of the guys that did a song from this list!

Naruto With Someday by Nickelback

Sakura With Soke up the sun by Sheryl Crow

Sasuke With How to save a life by The Fray

Shikamaru With I don't want to be by Gavin DeGraw

Hinata With When your gone by Avril Lavigne

Gaara With Little House by The Fray

Lee With OH! Gravity by Switchfoot

Shino With One Headlight by The Wallflowers

FF66: Ok Voteing will start The 17 and end the 24! So start voteing!

FF66 and Naruto: YEAH! Believe it!


	9. Chapter 9

CAN NARUTO SING?????? (CAN HE?)

FF66: Alright peoples the votes are in and we have a winner!

In 3rd place Naruto!

Naruto: Well… I'll win the next one! Bu…

FF66: Naruto don't!!!!

In 2nd place Shikamaru!

Shika: God I don't win?? What a drag…

And the winner!!! (drumroll) SASUKE UCHIHA!

Sasuke: Sweet!

Sakura: nice one emo boy!

Sasuke: Thanks… HEY!

FF66: And to finish it Sasuke will sing one more song!

**DANCE!**

**Fray Over My ****Head(****cable Car) Lyrics**

**I never knew****I never knew that everything was falling through****That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue****To turn and run when all I needed was the truth****But that's how it's ****gotta**** be****It's coming down to nothing more than apathy****I'd rather run the other way than stay and see****The smoke and who's still standing when it clears and****Everyone knows I'm in****Over my head Over my head****With eight seconds left in overtime****She's on your mind****She's on your mind****Let's rearrange****I wish you were a stranger I could disengage****Just say that we agree and then never change****Soften a bit until we all just get along****but that's disregard****Find another friend and you discard****As you lose the arguments****in a cable car****Hanging above as the canyon comes between and****Everyone knows I'm in****Over my head Over my head****With eight seconds left in overtime****She's on your mind****She's on your mind****Everyone knows I'm in****Over my head Over my head****With eight seconds left in overtime****She's on your mind****She's on, aw****And suddenly I become a part of your past****I'm becoming the part that don't last****I'm losing you and it's effortless****Without a sound lose sight of the ground****In the throw around****Never thought that you wanted to bring it down****I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves and****Everyone knows I'm in****Over my head Over my head****With eight seconds lef****t in overtime****She's on your mind **

**She's on your mind****Everyone knows****She's on your mind****Everyone knows****I'm in over my head****I'm in over my head****I'm over my****Everyone knows I'm in****Over my head Over my head****With eight seconds left in overtime****She's on your mind****She's on your mind****(clock is ticking) **


End file.
